Too Much Love
by Scarlette O'Hara
Summary: Casey's car breaks down blocks from home...what will happen?
1. Car Trouble

Too Much Love  
  
Author: Scarlette O'Hara Note: I do not own Law & Order.  
  
Casey Novak was on her way home when her car started making puttering noises and suddenly stopped. "Crap!" she yelled.  
She got back in her car and tried to call a mechanic. Too bad that it was11: 27 PM and everyone she knew was probably home in bed. With a large sigh of frustration, she lay her head down on the steering wheel closed her eyes. Then, like a pop-up book, she sat up with an idea. When she was in high school, she took shop class. Vaguely, she remembered what to do in case of car trouble.  
She took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. She looked around the car and saw nothing. Disappointed, Casey got back in the car. When she opened the glove box, her car registration and guide fell out. Flipping through the pages got her nowhere. Eventually, she got up enough courage to walk home. Her apartment was only six blocks away. She took one last look around the interior to see if there was anything she missed or needed and got out.  
To ease her fear, Casey started to hum a familiar song. In time, she recognized it to be the tune to Mariah Carry's "When You Believe". She listened to it a lot when she was in law school. It seemed to help time pass. Casey remembered that it was 11: 42 when she got out of the car. Now, it was, according to her watch, 11: 36. She put on an "angry" face when she realized that her watch had quit on her. The thought was dismissed from her mind as she continued walking.  
When Casey was about a half block from her apartment, to the point where she could see it, she started hearing footsteps. She stopped-the noises stopped. "Good Lord, Case, get a hold of your self." She said to herself.  
Only for self-assurance, she turned and looked behind. Much to her surprise, she saw someone. He was leaning on a wall smoking, but he wasn't there five minutes ago. Casey became extremely paranoid and started to walk much faster. When she was almost fifty feet from her front step, someone behind her grabbed her from the back around her middle abdomen and put their hand around her mouth. "Don't make a sound," he told her. She nodded her head as she made a yes noise.  
He quickly moved his arm from her mouth down to her neck and gently squeezed. Casey tried but could not scream. She felt his knee jab into her back as she fell into darkness.  
  
A/N: Not the end. I hope so much that you even remotely like it. Remember: please review. Thanks so much. ( 


	2. The Taken

Chapter Two "The Taken"  
  
Just as she had fallen in, Casey fell right out of her darkness. She figures that she just blacked out. She squinted her eyes and wrinkled her forehead to wake herself up. She hoped so badly for what she remembered to be a dream. When she looked around her current environment, she knew it was real. A piece of Casey's hair was dangling in her face; like any other normal person, she went to move it out of the way. When she did, she became alarmingly aware that her wrists were bound together. This was a familiar and hated feeling. Flashbacks of Casey's college days ran through her mind. When she was a senior in law school, Casey went to a party; come to find out, most if not all of the other partiers were guys. She wanted to leave but felt relief when two of her female friends showed up. They were drunk. Casey decided to stay for a while, but when her friends left, she too wanted to go. The other guests evidently disagreed. One of them strolled over to the door and locked it right in front of her; she took this as a direct threat. "Unlock the door," she demanded. The man just stood there and looked at her. She looked down and noticed something in his hand. When she moved her head up again, he jumped her. At first, she thought it was a joke. It wasn't; they tied her hands and ankles to a chair. There, she was "examined" as the men called it, for hours. She closed her eyes and tried to shut them out. She felt absolutely humiliated. One of the "examiners" turned him and all the others in. Casey found peace. Back in reality, Casey cried as she tried to her exhaustion to unbind her hands. It was not dark, but she didn't know where she was. Her head shot like a hawk to the door that was slowly being opened. A man walked in. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. A/N: Next chapter should be right behind this one. You may be able to guess who it is, but its highly doubtful. Oh well, I hope you enjoy. Review whoever wants to. Thanks so much! 


	3. Attempted

Chapter Three "Attempted"  
  
The man who walked into the room was Paul Innate. He was one of Casey's clients from a case that she had worked before she came to SVU. She lost his case; she couldn't help it. He barely had one.  
  
"Paul?" she asked. "Miss Novak, you remember me. Good, that may help you." He told her. "What do you mean? Why am I here? Paul, let me go!" she demanded. "I've been watching you, Miss Novak. Ever since my case was lost, you have been number one in my life," he said in a calm, cold voice, "You see, your car breaking down was no problem. I know where you work; it's too easy for an ex mechanic to screw up a car. I couldn't time the breakdown exactly right, so I just waited because I knew that you are too 'macho' to ask for a ride."  
She shook her head and this ticked Paul off. He grabbed the bottom of the chair seat and flipped it on its back. Casey couldn't catch herself so she hit her head on the cold, cement floor. This didn't knock her out but she was very dizzy and hot. Her body weight and the chair smashed her fingers. Paul was very strong. His arm and chest muscles bulged through his clothes. He picked up the chair and apologized. "I'm sorry. It was one of my outbursts," he explained. Casey didn't buy it but played along in fear. "It's okay. Paul, please let me go." She pleaded. He shook his head and answered, " No, you did something bad to me. You stole five years of my adulthood. I believed you when you said you could help me. You lied to me." "No, I tried my hardest and I didn't mean to hurt you" "Doesn't matter." He said. With that, he left the room.  
Casey fiddled with the rope that was preventing her to get up and leave. She found a loose end and sat up straight. She easily and carefully dislocated her thumb and slipped her hand from the loop. Her hands were free; now for her feet. She bent down to untie her feet when the door slammed open. As fast as she could, Casey sat up with her hands behind her. Paul stood in the doorway and looked at her strangely. She swallowed hard and chewed on her cheek. He stood up straight and hurried over to her. "I told you I was watching you. You don't think I know what you do when you're hiding something?" He yelled quickly. Paul rushed over behind Casey and when he reached his destination, she threw her hands across his face. There were now four, shallow streams of red. His hand floated to his cheek and looked at the blood on him. He pushed the chair over again but this time he went down with it. Paul's hands were suddenly around Casey's neck. She was pulling at them with all her might. There was no use; she was like a breath of wind to his constricting hands. Casey passed out within what seemed to be minutes. He didn't kill her, yet.  
  
A/N: Not my best work yet (or maybe it is, you be the judge.) Please review me to tell me how I'm doing. 


	4. Revealed

Chapter Four "Revealed"  
  
When Paul noticed that Casey wasn't awake anymore, he got up and walked to the other side of the room. After about ten minutes, he eventually got the courage to call the precinct.  
Meanwhile, at the precinct, the usual team was rushing around trying to find any scrap of evidence to get a lead on Casey Novak's disappearance.  
  
"Do you have anything, Liv?" Elliot asked her while she was on the phone. He should have known that all of an answer that he was going to get at that moment was an index finger in his face. When she hung up, she gave her findings.  
  
"Alright, a neighbor says she saw Casey about a block away from her house. Police just picked up her car from an impound lot. Should we go see if there's anything in it?" She said. Elliot waited a second to formulate an answer.  
Right before Olivia and Elliot were to walk out the door, Olivia's phone rang. She gave Elliot a small sigh and walked over to her desk. "Benson," she began. When the person on the other line went on speaking, she looked up quickly and gave Elliot one of her important looks. He immediately got the message and went to get something.  
"I love her. There's nothing you can do about that. She's mine and I might give her back if you do something for me. I don't want money or cars or jewels. All I want is a clean record under my name. Casey was my attorney who lost my case. She made it impossible for me to get a job or to even walk down the streets without getting taken down by cops. Just make it better." The voice said. He sounded sad to Olivia.  
  
"Where are you?" she asked him.  
"All I can tell you is that my name is Paul Innate. Fix my record and I can put her someplace safe. If you don't, then she probably won't go home."  
He hung up on her and she sat down. Olivia sat there rubbing the pit around her eye. Elliot walked in and announced that they had a location. All the police phones had a built-in tracer to know where all the calls come from. This call had been made from west Main Street and Green Boulevard. Olivia and Elliot rushed to the location just as soon as Munch and a law professional took care of the problem.temporarily.  
  
Casey woke up in a panic. She was in a bed but it wasn't her own. She crumbled herself into a ball at the head of the bed. There was no one else in the room with her and she was still in the khakis and button-up shirt she had on the day she was taken. A thought rose into Casey's head. She would run out the door and go to the precinct. Her plan didn't work as well as she thought it would.  
She went over to the door. When she barely opened it, she half expected to find Paul on the other side staring right into her eyes. He wasn't so she went on. Down the short hall, Casey found a mirror on the wall. Being the girl that she is, she wiped the streams of mascara out from under her eyes and combed her hair with her fingers. Turning down another very short hallway she thought to be the exit way, she opened the last door by the window only to find.  
  
A/N: I tried really hard to fix my grammatical errors. I hope you won't hold my ignorance against me. Thank you and keep reviewing me!! 


	5. Retrieved

Chapter Five "Retrieval"  
  
Previously: Turning down another short hallway she thought to be the exit way, she opened the last door by the window only to find.  
  
When Casey opened the door, she almost swallowed her tongue. She wanted so badly to go home. She didn't find the door out; she found what looked to be a torture chamber. It was dark and only lit by small candles all over the place. There were chains, mace, ropes, what Casey thought to be beds, sharp, metal things, things Casey couldn't even imagine. It was like an executioners wet dream. Her mouth hung open while her eyes crawled over every unknown object in the room before her. Casey backed up and bumped into something. She turned to see Paul's stone cold face staring at her. Her shoulders lowered and she began to cry. Casey was going to turn and run, but she soon found there was nowhere to run. Paul went to grab her and as a reflex, she put her arms up in defense. He grabbed them and forcibly scooted Casey into the horrid room behind her.  
On the other side of town, Olivia and Elliot were at the precinct gathering a team and preparing them for the worst. Munch looked up Paul Innate to see what case Casey supposedly threw. They all expected it to say grand theft or something minor. Paul was put away for sabotage, kidnapping, rape, and holding a young woman hostage at weapon point. The whole team of police knew now how much of a threat Innate was to Casey's life.  
Six squad cars, each with four squad members in it, took off at an accelerating rate. Their destination was a quarter of a mile away from the precinct; normally, it would have taken them ten minutes or more to get there. This team got to 216 Greene Boulevard in four minutes and twenty- two seconds. In minutes, the building where Casey was being held was surrounded.  
Inside, Casey fought Paul until she could no more. He hadn't yet raped her, but he had poked and pinched and chained her to his medieval wall where he was planning to take his torture to another level. Casey screamed until she was hoarse and kicked until she had exhausted her leg muscles. Finally, she lay limp against the wall with her head to the side. Paul had been busy in the other side of the 16 by 18 foot room. He walked over to Casey with something long and red. She knew what it was and began to cry again. What he held in his hand was a strong, leather, strap. He took her from the chains and carried her to the makeshift bed. There, he pulled her clothing off. She shuttered because she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Casey looked up trying to keep her mind off of the abuse she was encountering. An idea sprung into her head. She saw a club above her head. Since she wasn't tied up, and Paul seemed to be wrapped up in his doings, she reached above and grabbed the club. As hard as she could, she slammed it down on his head. He stepped back and held his head. Casey jumped off of the bed and grabbed her clothes; she felt absolutely humiliated without her body covered. She ran to the corner and dressed; then she hid in the corner out of sight. Paul had come back to earth and decided to make it even. Casey was curled up with her hands covering her head when Paul was reaching above his head ready to bring the club down on her head. Just then, the door busted open and two gunshots were fired. A dead Paul Innate fell on Casey. She screamed and curled into a tighter ball. Elliot and Olivia raced over to Casey and moved the dead body off of her. Casey was in shock. She was shaking and crying when Olivia walked her to the car.  
  
A/N: Not the end. I know this part kinda sucks but ya know.I tried. Oh well. Tell me if you like it. Thank you!! :) 


	6. Home At Last

Chapter Six "Home At Last"  
  
When Elliot, Olivia, and Casey arrived at the precinct for Casey's statement, Elliot and Olivia had a hard time getting Casey out of the car. She was terrified even after Paul was shot and killed. Finally, she was convinced and they made it to Olivia's desk. "Casey, just run us through everything while it's still fresh in your mind," Elliot encouraged her. Casey gave him a blank stare, " It will always be fresh in my mind. I was driving home and the car broke down." she explained the whole thing. Olivia was almost in tears while Elliot stood strong.  
  
Olivia offered to have Casey stay with her while a special squad analyzed Casey's apartment for any devices that could have tipped Paul off to where Casey was. Casey accepted and Olivia took her home.  
After about an hour of showering and silence, Olivia broke the awkward absence of noise. "So, do you want coffee or something?" "Yeah, that would be nice. Thank you" Casey replied, " Have you ever been in a situation like that, Olivia?" "Yes," was her answer much to Casey's surprise. " I have. Once, well, it's not exactly like your case but I think it's pretty close. I was in the interrogation room, by myself, which should have never happened, but uh, the suspect upturned the table and choked me with his handcuffs. I passed out and I was told that well he tried.I think you can fill in the rest." Casey stared in wonder. "How did you get over it?" "I haven't."  
  
After a few short days, Olivia and Casey seemed to have settled the grudge that Olivia had helped create. Casey went home and didn't quite completely recover but she did the best in her ability to repress the happenings.  
Work went back to normal and it seemed as though Casey did too. The ending isn't as happily ever after as Casey wished it could be. She decided that she would just have to deal with it. She sighed and went on to the courtroom to help another innocent victim, such as herself find justice.  
  
A/N: Help me!! I couldn't find a better ending than that. If you could please drop some suggestions in the review box, that would be fantastic. Thank you and goodnight!! 


End file.
